Flat screen display devices are often used in publicly accessible places, e.g., restaurants, departmental stores, bus/train stations, etc., to present information. Touch screens that are implemented in certain display devices facilitate interaction with users viewing the presented information. In a restaurant, for example, a display device (or a tablet computer) displaying a menu can be positioned either at an entrance or at each table. The touch screen on the display device can allow a user to interact with the display device, e.g., to browse the menu, to place an order, to browse the Internet while waiting for food, etc. Ball and socket joints can be implemented to mount the display devices to support posts to hold the display devices. The ball and socket joints can support the display devices and facilitate adjustment in multiple axes. In some situations, a display device may be coupled to a computer system to receive data and power. A tablet computer, which can be battery operated, may occasionally need to be coupled to a power source for recharging. In these situations, a cable that carries power or data (or both) may need to be connected to the display device either permanently or occasionally.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.